xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aadkar
Aadkar Aadkar are magikally created warriors for the purpose of serving the Consortium High Mages and Officials as Enforcers. They were once warriors who had been magikally altered into the beings they are now. The Aadkar wear armor and helms. Their bodies seem to be featureless and midnight black from head to foot. The Aadkar no longer have any individual identity, and their only thought is to perform their mission and serve the Consortium. Aadkar are extremely focused, to the point of seeming like mindless machines acting out instructions. They have mission specific orders they perform as well as uphold the General Consortium Law. Aadkar travel in groups of three, and must always stay within sight of each other. Only one of the three will ever speak. They carry strange weapons and likely magikal weapons that appear unfamiliar to most. The Aadkar were seen, for the first time in recent memory, in November 496 in Rynith. OOG: Last Known IG Location: ?; See ? Created by:Andrew G. and Dave Miner Made by: Dave Miner OOG Location: Repurposed Aadkar Stats: NOTE: These Powers/Weaknesses vary from Aaakdar group to group. Aadkar #1 (Andrew G.) BODY POINTS: 17 ARMOR POINTS: 3; Plate Mail (Mail and Helm-IMMUNE to DESTROY ARMOR MAGIK: Can cast HOLD (as spell) from left hand. This is no limit to the amount of uses of this spell. SPECIAL: Cannot be Magikally Impeded. The Following spells have no effect on this Aadkar: AGE LIMB (age only), BLAST, COMMAND (only if it impedes), DANCE, EXHAUSTION, FEAR, FLEE FREEZE, HOLD, NAUSEA, PAIN, PETRIFY, QUEST, REPULSE, ROOT, SLEEP, TREE, TREMOR, WARD, WEB . HELM: Enchanted with TRUE SIGHT (as spell but Duration is unlimited) ARMOR: Enchanted with RESIST CHAR/RESIST TAME (as spell but Duration is unlimited) WEAPON: Enchanted with EMPOWER (Special-All three Aadkar weapons must touch together to enact the spell) Duration: 3 Min (Sign-upraising arm with weapon, walk toward other Aadkar) Aadkar #2 (Dave M.) BODY POINTS: 17 ARMOR POINTS: 3; Plate Mail (Mail and Helm-IMMUNE to DESTROY ARMOR MAGIK: Can cast TRUTH(as spell) from left hand. This is no limit to the amount of uses of this spell. SPECIAL: Only Speaking Member of Aadkar. Immune to Steel. Cannot be harmed by anything that is composed of "steel." Weapons made of wood and other materials have full effects on this Aadkar. HELM: Enchanted with TRUE SIGHT (as spell but Duration is unlimited) ARMOR: Enchanted with RESIST CHAR/RESIST TAME (as spell but Duration is unlimited) WEAPON: Enchanted with EMPOWER (Special-All three Aadkar weapons must touch together to enact the spell) Duration: 3 Min (Sign-upraising arm with weapon, walk toward other Aadkar) Aadkar #3 (Mike P.) BODY POINTS: 17 ARMOR POINTS: 3; Plate Mail (Mail and Helm-IMMUNE to DESTROY ARMOR MAGIK: Can cast DISPEL MAGIK (as spell) from left hand. This is no limit to the amount of uses of this spell. SPECIAL: Cannot be harmed by Males.Whether hit by spell or struck by weapon, this Aadkar cannot be injured by a male. Female still affect this Aadkar normally. HELM: Enchanted with TRUE SIGHT (as spell but Duration is unlimited) ARMOR: Enchanted with RESIST CHAR/RESIST TAME (as spell but Duration is unlimited) WEAPON: Enchanted with EMPOWER (Special-All three Aadkar weapons must touch together to enact the spell) Duration: 3 Min (Sign-upraising arm with weapon, walk toward other Aadkar) DRAWBACK: Must remain in sight of other two Aadkar. Will got to any length to retrieve other Aadkar if separated. Cannot speak unless Speaking Aadkar and Second Speaking Aadakar are rendered incapable of speaking. REMOVE QUEST will erase mission directive; this Aadkar will travel to the nearest Arch and return to it place of origin to be repaired. ROLE-PLAYING NOTES: Keep in mind that yar are little more than a robot. You should appear just as focused. Aadkar take their lead from the Speaking Aadkar. They should seem as they they either communicate through some unheard means like telepathy or that they share a single mind.